


The lesser evil?

by snarled_musings



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter and Fusco talk about Reese and Finch. Reese and Finch listens in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lesser evil?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet. Labelled it slash, but it's not really. Squint and you'll miss it. Basically it's Carter and Fusco discussing their friends.

Fusco nearly spit his coffee all over the keyboard. Not that it would make any difference, considering the amount of crumbs lodged in it, but still. He stared disbelievingly at Carter, who stared back at him defiantly.

 

”You've got to be kidding!”

 

Carter's glare turned even icier. ”I'm dead serious, Fusco.”

 

”Really? Glasses over John?” He shot her an incredulous look. ”You'd go for Finch? I mean, come on, have you even _looked_ at John?!” He clamped his mouth shut, realizing he was drawing attention to them. He didn't need anyone in the precinct overhearing this particular conversation. Nor did Carter, for that matter. His partner was looking positively irate.

 

”I'd take Finch over John any day. That you don't proves that you've got no common sense whatsoever.” Fusco absently poked at his policeman's doll, making its stomach wobble. Sometimes it reminded him uncomfortably much of himself.

 

He sighed. ”Carter, have you lost your damn mind? It's John we're talking about? You know, 'Tall-dark-and-handsome', could probably kill you in eighty-two different way using only a tooth-pick?”

 

His partner grinned at him as she sipped her coffee. ”Lionel, you're sounding a bit like a school-girl with a crush.”

 

”I am not!” He practically sputtered in indignation. ”I'm just being realistic here. Finch is brilliant, but once more: It's John. He could inflict unfathomably large amounts of pain upon anyone with his shoe laces and a gum wrapper.” This time Carter laughed out loud, eyes bright with amusement.

 

”Can you imagine John chewing gum?” He couldn't contain a snort of amusement. ”Look, I don't doubt John's prowess when it comes to interrogation and coercion.”

 

”You'd better not, he could give you a match.” Carter's look was almost scary, a mix of want and competitiveness.

 

”Oh, imagine teaming up with John in an interrogation. That would be something.” Fusco laughed, startling her out of her reverie.

 

”Who's got her panties in a bunch now, Carter. You're practically drooling at the thought.” She tried to look indignant, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips,

 

”You can't blame a girl for dreaming, Fusco.”

 

”So how can you pick Finch over John?” Carter shrugged.

 

”John's pretty straight-forward. He'll ask the questions and if you don't answer he'll rough you up. He might kneecap you or torture you. Finch? He'd ruin your life. He'd insinuate himself in it, twist it, take it away from you piece by piece. He'd be able to turn everyone you love on you, take away everything that matters. Finch kind of embodies the saying 'It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for'. So who I'd rather be up against, Finch or John? I'd take getting shot in the kneecaps over losing everything, any day!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

John took a sip of his coffee and shot Harold a glance. The other man's attention was riveted to the screen, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

”Don't you think this is just a little weird?” Harold fumbled for his tea and John helpfully placed it in his hand. Nothing made Harold grumpier than when he spilled something on his keyboard.

 

”Seriously? I don't care how weird it is, someone's picking me over you!” He sounded positively gleeful and John couldn't contain a snort.

 

”You are aware that it's not a very flattering picture Carter's painting of us?” Harold twisted his torso so he could look at John.

 

”You are aware that she considers me more dangerous than you?” John smirked, resting his hand on Harold's shoulder.

 

”Well, she's proven a theory. I've always been sure she's a way better judge of character than Fusco. And that she's smarter”

 

”She's never been stupid enough to mix up with HR. Of course Fusco considers his recent involvement with them to be your fault. An assessment that might be fair. But to be on the safe side you might want to keep silent about these opinions. I'm not sure sharing this with your minions is the right way to keep up morale.” The smirk grew wider, John's eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

”Does that make me your minion?” Harold's smile was small but genuine.

 

”It makes you sound so- No, not minion, you're not my inferior. I consider this a partnership, John.”

 

”Are we coming out, Harold?” The sardonic question had Harold laughing out loud.

 

”I was thinking work-relation-wise. But if you want to show up in front of your detectives holding hands I'd be willing. I imagine the look on their faces might be worth it.” The thought had John doubled over with laughter. Harold's smile widened to a grin as he tapped at his screen. A moment later they could hear the detectives arguing over the speakers. Harold cleared his throat and both detectives jumped as if bee stung.

 

”Detective Carter, thank you for the vote of confidence. Although I must say detective Fusco also raises a lot of valid points.”

 

John, who was still laughing, gasped out: ”Of the top of my head I can come up with eighty-five.” Fusco's eyes grew wide on-screen.

 

”Are you serious?” Harold shook his head as he patted John's back. The other man had almost collected himself, small snorts of laughter still escaping him occasionally.

 

”Not really, no. It's actually up to ninety now.” He terminated the call and grinned at Harold, who smiled back.  


End file.
